Harry's Pain
by Potter vs. Malfoy
Summary: Harry is abused by the Durslys after 5th yr. What will happen? Will anyone save him? the first ch does have some abuse in it and u have been worrned. THIS IS NOT THE SAME STORY AS LILYANGLE21's! NOT GOING TO FINISH! :(
1. bad bday

Harry's Pain  
  
Rating; R, angst/romance  
  
Summary; Harry is abused by the Durslys in the summer after his fifth year.  
What will happen to him, and will anyone save him?  
  
Spoilers; All books but especially OoTF

Disclaimer; Own none, except people who you have never heard of in the  
book.  
  
Warning: abuse, rape, some sex (later in story), if you don't like don't read.

Pairing: Harry/Ginny ???/???, ???/???  
  
A/N: Dream, flash back, (") "..." -Quote from the book. I quoted it you can't kill me: )  
  
Ch 1 - Bad B-day  
  
(") "Come on you can do better then that!" Sirius yelled laughing at Bellatrix's.

A second jet of light hit him, squarely on the chest. The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes were widened in shock. Sirius started to fail back, back into the veil of no return.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..." (")   
  
End of dream   
  
"No!!" muttered Harry Potter into his pillow. Harry Potter was socked in a cold sweat and he had just woke up from having another nightmare about his godfather, Sirius.  
  
Harry quickly recovered and from it and sat up listing. If he woke the Durslys then his Uncle, Uncle Vernon would surely start hitting again. He had woke them up almost every night, either from his nightmares about Sirius, or he would go back to the graveyard where he saw Credric die. He sometimes had seen them at the same time.  
  
He glanced at the clock it read 4:30 AM. He quickly started to strain his ears to hear if the Durslys had heard him. After about 3 minuets or so he guessed and really, really hoped they hadn't heard him.  
  
_' I'm glade they didn't hear me.'_ Harry thought. Harry started to get up and he felt a pain shot up through his ankle. 'It must be broke.' he thought. When he finally got his balance he walked or more so limped to his mirror.  
  
He had looked into it and what he saw looked nothing like him. His hair was more unruly then usually and it was matted down with blood. His shirt was like 5 sizes to big, it was also stained with blood. His pants had blood that was from his shirt when the blood would drip from it. His face was brushed; he had one black eye, which was swollen, from earlier that day. He had a huge gash on his right arm  
  
_ ' No one should have to go throw this.'_ he thought. _' What did I do to deceived this? Oh ya right, I now why I'm a freak to all, especially by my own relatives.'_ He thought to himself. He remembered like every thing like it was just yesterday.  
  
Flash Back  
  
_ As soon as Harry got into the Dursleys car, Uncle Vernon started yelling at him.  
  
" How dare you have those freaks talk to me? If anyone saw them talking to us I will kill you. You will right to them saying that your happy and treating you good." Vernon yelled as he pulled into the drive of number 4 Private Drive.  
  
Vernon pushed him into the house as soon as the door was closed behind him; Vernon started to hit him in the stomach, face, anywhere he could.  
  
That was the start of the worst summer of his life.  
_  
End of Flash back   
  
Everyday he would nit him and even Dudley would get in to it and start punching him. Some days it would be even worse when his uncle would come home drunk. And when Dudley got into it he, Vernon, would say, " That's my boy just like his old man."  
  
Just then the door to Harry's room flue open. Harry jumped as he heard the door hit the wall. _'Oh great I didn't even hear him coming. Well pretend you didn't do anything.'  
_  
" What the devil is going on in here boy?!" Vernon yelled his purple beat-fat-ass face you could see even in the pitch-black room with no light.  
  
" So... so.... Sorry I was having a..." SPLAT. Harry never finished his sentence before his uncle hit him on his face, and Harry spun to the floor.  
  
" You now better then to walk your Aunt and me when we're sleeping." Vernon yelled and started to hit him again. His aunt was standing in the doorway watching with and evil grin on her face. She turned and walked back to her room.  
  
" That's what you get for waking us up you freak!" Vernon yelled. With that said, he left the room and leaving a very bloody Harry lying on the floor.  
  
" What am I going to do?" Was the last thing Harry said before everything went black, and all this happened on his 16 birthday.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Ok so what do you think? I want to now if I should write more. I really want to and prob. Will any way so review please? And if any of you read lilyangle21's Harry's pain and have her e-mail could you give it to me cause I really want to know what happens in hers and these are to diff. stories. Thanks.


	2. Meghenn and Nick?

Harry's Pain  
  
Rating; R, angst/romance it also has some mystery in it  
  
Summary; Harry is abused by the Dursleys in the summer after his fifth year. What will happen to him, and will anyone save him?  
  
Spoilers: all books but especially Ootf  
  
Disclaimer: own none, except people who you have never heard of in the  
book.  
  
Warning: abuse, rape, some sex (later in story), if you don't like don't read.  
  
Pairing: Harry/Ginny ???/???, ???/???  
  
A/N: Dream, flash back, (") "..." -Quote from the book. I quoted it you can't kill me: )

Ok thanks to those who review i love getting reviewer.

Vic() - _glade u like the story_.

Forbidden-shadowz - _glade u like it and yea i really do want to write more. and sure u can give me any idea's i don't care i like when ppl gives me tips. yea i now my spelling's bad and grammer but i suck at it._

Sakura Sayoran- _yea i now Harry wouldn't take the abuse but he's going throw a tuff time. but i thought it was a good. thanks u can give any idea's. hope u like this ch_.

charlie-potter1 - _glade u like it.   
_

Ch 2- Meghenn and Nick?  
  
" Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock" Is the wake up call the Dursely got that same morning.  
  
" Who could that be at ..." he looked at the clock "... 8:00 in the morning" roared Vernon.  
  
" I don't now, but I'll answer it as soon as am dressed," Petunia said.  
  
About two minutes later Petunia come down the stairs fully dressed. She was wearing blue jeans and a sky blue shirt. Vernon was following her; he was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt.  
  
" Hello?" Petunia said with a smile on her face.  
  
" Hello. I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find a Mr. Harry Potter." said a young women with shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes and a smile on her face.  
  
Petunia's smile fall at the name of Harry Potter " Why do you want to now or I should say who wants to now?"  
  
" Oh my name is Meghenn. I knew Lily Evens before she went to a boarding school and I heard that her son was living around here."  
  
" Well I'm sorry but there is no Harry Potter here. Have a nice day. Bye!" Petunia said closing the door, which Meghenn kept her from closing it.  
  
" Look I know that it's early but I never found out what happened to her, and I heard that her son was here." Meghenn said.  
  
" Well you must have made a mistake 'cause we don't know any Lily Evens or a Harry Potter here." Vernon's' purple face was now in the doorway right behind his wife. Just then they heard a noise.  
  
" What's that?" Meghenn asked.  
  
" Oh that must be my son playing his video games upstairs." Petunia said with a fake smile on her face.  
  
" No that wasn't a game that sounded like some one whimpering." Meghenn said pushing Petunias out of the way so she could get into the house.  
  
" You stay out of my house, get out of my house!" Vernon yelled trying to grad Meghenn by her arm but failed miserably.  
  
" It came from in here." she said, more to her self then to the Dursleys. She moved closer to the door leading to the cupboard. When she opened it she saw, a small boy shacking and whispering over and over again " Siruis." The boy was lying in blood he looked almost unconscious. " Oh My God Harry!" Meghenn said wide-eyed and shocked. " Why is he in here, and more important why is he lying in blood, his blood?" Meghenn yelled.  
  
"That's because he's a ungrateful basterd." Vernon yelled.  
  
" He's not a basterd you are!" She yelled back at him.  
  
" How do you now? You don't now him." Petunia said glaring daggers at her.  
  
" I think I now him better then you." Meghenn yelled over her shoulder. She turned back to Harry and very carefully lifted him up off the cold hard ground, which was covered in his blood.  
  
" You put him down.," the Dursleys yelled at her.  
  
" No." she said and pulled out her wand from her pocket.  
  
" Your one of them!" Vernon yelled  
  
" Yes and proud of it." she said, " oh and by the way Dursleys your the ungrateful ones. You are the basterds not Harry, he did nothing to deserved this. STUPEFY!" She yelled and pointed her wand at them. " It was just wonderful seeing you all again. But I most be going and taking Harry with me." with that said she Apparated to Hogwarts.  
  
She arrived right outside the Hogwarts grounds since you can't Apparate inside the caste because of the wards around it. She ran as quick as could up to Dumbledores' office.  
  
" Ow." she said when she ran into something hard and fell to the ground, she was hoping Harry was ok.  
  
" I'm sorry Miss. Let me help you up," the person said.  
  
" Thank you. Professor Dumbledore?" she asked.  
  
" Why yes Miss. But who may you be?" ( A/N: does that make since?) he asked her, just then he saw a young boy in her arms and asked, " Oh my is that Harry? "  
  
" Yes, sir, it is." she said.  
  
" Well we better get him to the Hospital wing right away. You can tell me later what happened to him." He said starting to walk. " Follow me." they made there way to the Hospital wing and two minutes later they were just outside the door leading to the Hospital wing.  
  
" Poppy!" he yelled.  
  
" Yes Albus? Oh my what happened to him?" Madam Pomfrey said when she saw Harry.  
  
" His Aunt and Uncle that's what happened to him." Meghenn said losing her temper.  
  
" Set him down here, know leave." Madam Pomfrey said and kicked them out so she could start helping Harry.  
  
" Alright we're going." Meghenn said.  
  
" Let's go talk in my office Miss..." Dumbledore said.  
  
" My name is Meghenn Mathews."  
  
" Then follow me Miss Mathews."  
  
" Please call me Meghenn, sir."  
  
" Alright then please call me Albus, Meghenn." They finally got the his office and Dumbledore gave the password, " America AO" (A/N: I love that song from Aaron Carter leave me alone.) The gargoyle moved to revile a staircase. " After you." he said letting her pass  
  
"Thank you."  
  
" Please have a seat." Meghenn sat down in front of his desk. _' This place hasn't changed.'_ Meghenn thought to herself. " Now Meghenn tell me what happened with Harry."  
  
" Well sir,.... " After Meghenn finished her story there was a long while till Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
" Well I thank you for saving him. How did you now he was there?"  
  
" I asked if anyone knew where the Dursleys' lived." she said. _' Well that's half-truth.'_ Meghenn thought.  
  
" Alright you may go."  
  
" Thank you Albus I'm going to go cheek on Harry."  
  
" Alright." Meghenn got up and went out of the office. On her way down to the Hospital wing she ran to someone.  
  
A/N I should leave it off right there but I won't. I was thinking about it tho.  
  
" What are you doing here?" they asked in unison.  
  
" No I asked you first" they said in unison again and both started to laugh.  
  
" Nick what are you doing here?" Meghenn asked.  
  
" I'm the new DADA teacher, you?" Nick asked. Nick had brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
" I brought Harry here his Aunt and Uncle was beating him up." Meghenn said.  
  
" WHAT! I'll kill them." Nick yelled.  
  
" We can't you now that I would have but then we couldn't stay here and help Harry."  
  
" Yea good point. Where is he right now?" he asked trying his best to stay calm.  
  
" He's in the Hospital wing right now. I was heading up there before I ran into you, to see how he's doing."  
  
" Ok I'm coming with you." he said.  
  
" Ok." and with that said they started for the Hospital wing.  
  
When they walk in the Hospital there lying on a bed on the far side of the wing was Harry. As they walked closer to him they saw that he was thin, very thin, thinner then he should be. He had bandages on his right arm his ankle was in a muggle cast and so was his right wrist, his fore head was also bandaged up.  
  
" Oh my I never thought he was this bad, what did they do to the poor boy?" Nick asked.  
  
" I'm not sure. Madam Pomfry?" Meghenn called out for her but not to loud so she wouldn't wake Harry.  
  
" Yes Dear?"  
  
"Can you tell us all the injuries he has?" she asked.  
  
" Yes. He has three broken rids, two creaked ones. His right ankle is broken, his right wrist is sprained. He has five huge cuts on his forehead, and he weighs about 80 pounds. He should at least weigh 100 something." she looked like she was ready to cry. " I've seen him in here with injuries from Quidditch or from facing 'He-who-must-not-be-named' but never this bad." after she finished talking there was a long silent.  
  
" So he plays Quidditch, just like his dad." Nick said and got this dazed look on his face, like he was fare away. Then Meghenn hit him over the head. " What?" he said and Meghenn gave him a look. " Fine, so is he going to be ok?" Nick asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think he'll be ok." Poppy said.  
  
" Thanks." they said together.  
  
**Dumbledores' office**   
  
Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk trying to keep his mind off of Harry, in the Hospital Wing, by doing some paper work.  
  
" How could I let this happen." Dumbledore said out loud to the empty room. One lone tear slide down his cheek.  
  
**12 Grimmauld Place   
**  
" Mum when is Harry coming?" Ron Weasly asked his mother at the breakfast table for the hundredth time that week.  
  
"Look dear, Hermione is coming over today and stop asking me about Harry. Dumbledore will tell us when he can come over and stay for the rest of the summer with us. Ok?" Molly Weasly answered her son.  
  
"But mum..."  
  
" No buts now go help your sister!" Molly yelled at her son and pointed to the door.  
  
" Fine mum." Ron said and left the room to help his sister. Just then an owl swooped in the window and dropped a letter on the table.  
  
" Know who could that be from? Doesn't look like Harry's writing." Molly said to herself. When she opened the letter she let out a gasp at what the letter said.  
  
_Dear Everyone, _

_ How are you all? Harry has just arrived here and he's not to well. I'll tell you more when I see you at 12:00. Tell every one to be there.  
-A.D  
_  
" Oh my." At that exact second Tunks, Remus and Mad-eye walked into the kitchen.  
  
" Morning." they said.  
  
" Morning read this you guys."  
  
" What is it?" Mad-eye said after a second they all lost the cheery mood.  
  
" Come one we have to tell the others." Molly said.  
  
" Right." they said in unison.  
  
" KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK."  
  
" I'll get it." Molly said walking to the door. " Hello Hermione it's good to see you dear."  
  
" You too." Hermione said hugging Mrs. Weasly.  
  
" Lunch is going to be late so help your self to the kitchen. Ron's upstairs. "  
  
" Thank you." Hermione said taking her trunk up to her and Ginny's room. After dropping her stuff in the room she went down to see Ron. " Hi Ron." she said, Ron was lying on his bed. " What's wrong?"  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: ok ch two is done yay. Ok I might not be able to update for a couple weeks cause at the moment I have lots of test and exams to study for. So I might be able to type ch 3 that is 3 pg. hands written. It's shorter so might be able to type it. But right now I have to post this ch and then I can see if I can type and get ch 3 up today. Don't expect ch 4 to be cause it's at the moment is 12 pg hand written and it's not close to being done. So don't expect anything for 2 weeks, man my teachers are trying to kill us and we only have 7 more days of skool, not counting the weekends. yay skool is almost done. On to high skool. yay. U people don't care. So review please. I want ot now what u think of it. Ok to clear somehting up real quick Dudley is away he's somewhere he's not home. ok well reaview.


	3. What?

Harry's Pain  
  
Rating; R, angst/romance  
  
Summary; Harry is abused by the Dursleys in the summer after his fifth year. What will happen to him, and will anyone save him?  
  
Spoilers; all books but especially Ootf  
  
Disclaimer; own none, except people who you have never heard of in the  
book.  
  
Warning: abuse, rape, some sex (later in story), if you don't like don't read.  
  
Pairing: Harry/Ginny ???/???, ???/???  
  
A/N: Dream, flash back, (") "..." -Quote from the book. I quoted it you can't kill meJ Thanks to those who reviewed guess I'm updating.

Forbidden-shadowz - _thanks for reviewing hope u like this Ch_

charlie-potter1- _thanks for reviewing I hate test, and exams and there done YAY! skool over for me on like Thus. yes and no skool mon. YAY. well glade you like the Ch. and story. Hope u like this one to _

__i-love-adam-brody - _thanks for reviewing. yea I now spelling and grammer is bad, and i now i need a beta-reader. yes that what it's called. well thanks for reviewing. hope you like this ch_   
  
**Last Time:**  
  
" KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK."  
  
" I'll get it." Molly said walking to the door. " Hello Hermione it's good to see you dear."  
  
" You too." Hermione said hugging Mrs. Weasley.  
  
" Lunch is going to be late so help your self to the kitchen. Ron's upstairs. "  
  
" Thank you." Hermione said taking her trunk up to her and Ginny's room. After dropping her stuff in the room she went down to see Ron. " Hi Ron." she said, Ron was lying on his bed. " What's wrong?"  
  
**Now to the Story**  
  
**What!   
**  
" What he's in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts." Hermione said in shock. Ron had just told her that he had found out about Harry.  
  
" Yea." Ron was beyond shocked he was angry. How could they do that to him, who could?  
  
" Who do you think it was that hurt Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
" I don't know, but I bet anything that it was those relatives of his." Ron said, or more so yelled.  
  
" But how... he's... he's blood." Hermione said confused at how anyone could hurt some one that was blood. She also couldn't believe that it was Harry, Harry the one that always fault back. She wondered why he didn't; there must have been a reason.  
  
"Yea they could they hate are kind, you heard Harry talk about them. They hate anything magic and he's magic." Ron said trying to calm down but was failing.  
  
" If only could have done magic. He might be better then he is now." Hermione said a tear falling from her eyes.  
  
" I know." Ron said trying to help her. " Don't cry 'Mione." Ron said and lifted her chin and kissed her on the lips. Hermione was shocked at first but went with. When Ron break the kiss he covered his mouth in shock of what he had just done." I'm so sorry 'Mione." Ron said.  
  
"It's ok Ron I'm not mad," and with that Hermione kissed Ron. Ron was shocked but didn't pull away.  
  
**Out side the Room**   
  
Ginny was listing to what Hermione and Ron were talking about with the Extendable Ears_. ' What did they mean Harry was at Hogwarts? What about Harry being hurt and about his relatives?' _Ginny thought confused,_ '_ _and what did Ron mean when he said he was sorry, and Hermione said it was ok? Oh well I'll ask her later.'  
  
_ As she got up from the floor and headed back up her room that she shard with Hermione. Hermione was like a sister to her.  
  
" I hope Harry's ok." Ginny said out loud as she closed the door to her room.  
  
**The basement**   
  
The basement was where they were going to be holding the Order meeting. They had recently finished painting, and decorating it, it was finally ready for people to walk in.  
  
" Order, Order!" Dumbledore yelled, it was time for the meeting to start, but nobody was shutting up. "SHUT UP!" Dumbledore yelled and every one looked at him and they all shut up. " Thank you. Now as you all know Harry is at Hogwarts in the Hospital Wing. We can only guess what has happened to him, but we think it was his Aunt and Uncle." Dumbledore paused to get questions thrown at him from every which way.  
  
" Is he alright?" " What are we going to do?" " Who saved him?" questions such as that. Dumbledore raised a hand for silence.  
  
" He's ok, but he has pretty bad injuries and he is unconscious at the moment. Right at the moment we can't do anything to his relatives. We will have to wait until he is awake and feels better to make sure that is what happened to him. The person that saved him was this young lady. Will you please come up here?" Dumbledore said. She had been standing in the back of the room. No one had noticed her until now. As she walked toward Dumbledore she got weird looks from people.  
  
_'Do they know?'_ she thought to her self.  
  
_' No they don't know! How could they know?"_ Now she was arguing with her self.  
  
" Know this is Meghenn. She is the one that saved Harry." Dumbledore said as she took a place next to him. Then questions started to fly again.  
  
" How did you know he was there?" " Why did you go there?" " Tell us!" Yea things like that. Dumbledore called for silence again.  
  
" Please tell them." Dumbledore said.  
  
" Ok well I...." Meghenn told them what she had told Dumbledore. When Meghenn finished with her story the hall was filled with an strange silence.  
  
" So what you're saying is you knew he was there," asked some one she didn't know.  
  
" Yes, " Meghenn said.  
  
" Now no one will tell any one epically Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George. I know they will find out some how but we must keep from finding out the best we can." Dumbledore said the whole room agreed.  
  
**Hermione and Ginny's Room   
**  
Hermione finally got back from "talking" to Ron. When she came in Ginny was lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling.  
  
" Hi Gin." Hermione said.  
  
" Hi 'Mione. What's going on with Harry?" Ginny asked sitting up on her bed to look at Hermione.  
  
" What do you mean? Did Ron tell you some thing?" Hermione asked Ginny.  
  
" No. I was going to see Ron and I heard him tell you that some thing was wrong with Harry." Ginny said to her friend.  
  
"Harry is at Hogwarts in the Hospital Wing. We think it's his Aunt and Uncle that caused him to be there. You can't tell anyone that we know because we would get in so much trouble by your mum." Hermione said.  
  
" I won't tell anyone, but what is going on between you and Ron? " Ginny asked.  
  
" Oh." Hermione blushed, " He just ...well... kissed me." Hermione said and turned as red as Ginny's hair.  
  
" I always that he fancied you." Ginny said with a smile on her face.  
  
**Hospital Wing**   
  
In the Hospital wing Harry had just started to toss and turn. As Madam Pomfry came rushing in the room Harry opened his eyes.  
  
" Oh I'm glade to see you're awake Mr. Potter." she said.  
  
It took Harry a little while to figure out where he was, the white bright room looked so familiar to him. It was the Hospital Wing. " My body hurts like hell." he whispered to him self but low enough.  
  
" Know, know Mr. Potter watch your language." Madam Pomfry said.  
  
" I'm sorry." he said a little afraid he would get hit.  
  
" I'm not going to hurt you Mr. Potter. I'll be right back I'm going to get a pain reliever potion." When she returned she gave him the potion, and gave him a dreamless sleep potion. " I better go call Dumbledore," she said to her self when Harry was asleep.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Ok shorter then the last but the next ch will make up for it cause it's going to be longer then both ch put together. Most of it is written I still have to write more then I have type it. Well hope u all like this story. It might take longer for me to get the next ch up but I'll try and get it up a.s.a.p. Ok well review. I would like 5 reviews though.


	4. Surprise visit

Harry's Pain  
  
Rating; R, angst/romance  
  
Summary; Harry is abused by the Dursleys in the summer after his fifth year. What will happen to him, and will anyone save him?  
  
Spoilers; all books but especially Ootf  
  
Disclaimer; own none, except people who you have never heard of in the  
book.  
  
Warning: abuse, rape, some sex (later in story), if you don't like don't read.  
  
Pairing: Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione, ???/??? ( Not Telling Yet :P)  
  
A/N: Dream, flash back, (") "..." -Quote from the book. I quoted it you can't kill me :) Sorry it took so long to update I hope this Ch. makes up for it. It's 17 pgs much longer then the other Ch.. and thanks to those who reviewed.  
  
Last Time:  
  
In the Hospital wing Harry had just started to toss and turn. As Madam Pomfrey came rushing in the room Harry opened his eyes.  
  
" Oh I'm glade to see you're awake Mr. Potter." she said.  
  
It took Harry a little while to know where he was the white bright room looked so familiar to him. It was the Hospital wing. " My body hurts like hell." he whispered but low enough.  
  
" Know, know Mr. Potter watch your language." Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
" I'm sorry." he said a little afraid he would get hit.  
  
" I'm not going to hurt you Mr. Potter. I'll be right back I'm going to get a pain reliever potion." When she returned she gave him the potion, and gave him a dreamless sleep potion. " I better go call Dumbledore," she said to her self when Harry was asleep.  
  
Now On With the story:  
  
**Surprise visitor**  
  
" Professor Dumbledore?" Madam Promfrey called into the fireplace in her office.  
  
" Yes Poppy." Dumbledores' head said as it appeared in the fireplace.  
  
" Sir, Mr. Potter has just woken, and I've given him a pain relieving and a dreamless sleep potion. So right now he's sleeping." Poppy said..  
  
" Thank you Poppy, tell me when he wakes up. I've already told the Order. I gave them orders not to tell the kids about Harry until he is ready to see people and is much better." Albus said.  
  
" Al'right. I don't want him to have any visitors unless it's you Albus." she said and left to cheek up on Harry. Harry was sleeping peacefully, so she went back to her office to work on some papers.  
  
**12 Grimmauld Place  
**  
" Lunch is ready dears." Molly said when she opened the door to Ginny's and Hermione's room.  
  
" Ok mum, will be down in a minute." Ginny said.  
  
" Will you tell Ron for me?"  
  
" Sure." they said in unison and with that Mrs. Weasley closed the door.  
  
" When do you think Harry will be able to come over?" Ginny said.  
  
" I don't know Gin. I don't know but hopefully soon." Hermione said.  
  
" Come on Herm. we better go tell my stupid brother lunch is ready." Ginny said.  
  
" He's not stupid." Hermione said blushing.  
  
" That's a first, to hear you stand up for my brother and yes he is stupid." Ginny said giving Hermione a smirk and Hermione didn't say anything. At last they reached Ron's room. " Ron it's time for lunch."  
  
" Alright hold on." came the answer from Ron. About two minutes later Ron came out of his room.  
  
" What took you so long Ron?" Ginny asked.  
  
" I had to change." Ron said.  
  
" What was wrong with what you were wearing before? On secret thought I don't want to know." Ginny said. " Come on or the food is going to be cold."  
  
" Cold food! I hate cold food Come on!" Ron yelled over his shoulder at the girls. The girls rolled their eyes at him and then they broke out laughing, laughing at him.  
  
" Come on before he eats all of the food." Ginny said.  
  
" Ok," Hermione said and followed her down stairs to the kitchen.  
  
**Hospital Wing**  
  
Harry had just awake with a start. It was late he could tell that much, but the room was all blurry. He felt around for his glasses, but as soon as he rolled onto his side he felt a sharp pain. It felt like some one was poking him in his side with a knife.  
  
" I would advise you to not move much Mr. Potter, " said some one with a very soft voice. " Here you go." she said handing him his glasses.  
  
" Thanks you," he said to her. " Who are you?" he asked her when he could see she her.  
  
" Me, my name is Meghenn."  
  
" Have we ever meet before, because your voice sounds familiar?" he asked.  
  
" No but I did save you from your Aunt and Uncles house." she said.  
  
" You did. How did you know I was there?" he asked.  
  
" I... well... I can't tell really say." she said.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" I just can't say. You should now soon or later. I'm sure."  
  
"Well thanks." she said.  
  
" For what?"  
  
" For saving me from them."  
  
" You don't have to say thanks. It's my job." she said Harry looked at her with a questionable look on his face. " Oh! Never mind." she said.  
  
" Oh hi L.. Meghenn I thought I would find you here. Well look who's awake. Nice to meet you Mister Potter." Nick said walking in the room.  
  
" Hi call me Harry and who are you?" he asked. _' His voice sounds familiar too.'_ he thought.  
  
" My name is Nick and I'm the new Defense against the Dark arts teacher." he said smiling.  
  
" Cool. Nice to meet you Nick. Oh and I must worn you that we all think that that job is cursed."  
  
" Thanks for the worning." he said.  
  
" Well I have to go." Meghenn said.  
  
" Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because I'm going to eat at the Order Headquarters."  
  
" Oh, please don't tell my friends I'm here." he said.  
  
" I won't don't worry." with that said she left the wing.  
  
" Hey wait for me, I'm coming too." Nick said and left to go catch up with Meghenn. Harry laid back down and fell asleep thinking that only Dumbledore, Nick, Meghenn, and Promfrey, knew he was there. Oh how wrong he was.  
  
**12 Grimmauld Place  
**  
When Ginny and Hermione got downstairs to the kitchen Ron was there sitting down waiting for the food. When he saw them he pointed to two seats next to him that were free, Ginny and Hermione sat down next to him. Across from him sat Remus Lupin, and two people they didn't know. They thought that they knew every one from the Order, but they guesses they were wrong.  
  
" Excuse me Remus but who are they?" Ginny asked looking at the people next to him.  
  
" This is Meghenn, and this is Nick."  
  
" Nice to meet you Miss Meghenn and Mister Nick." they said in unison each one shacking there hands.  
  
" Please just Meghenn and call Nick just Nick. Ok?" Meghenn asked.  
  
" Ok." the three teens said in unison again.  
  
" Remus are those Harry's friends?" Meghenn asked in a whisper.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" So that must Ginny and Ron Weasley, and that must be Hermione Granger. And those two must be the Weasley twins, Fred and George." Meghenn said in a low whisper. Where she was the only one that could hear what she had said.  
  
"What.. What did you say?" Remus asked, he had heard what she had said.  
  
"Nothing." she said.  
  
"But you just said there names, have you ever meet them?" he asked.  
  
" Oh a... No but I heard about them from some one." she said trying to eat some of her food.  
  
" Who?"  
  
" Who? Well from a..." she wondered if she should tell him who but decided she would. " ... from Sirius." she said still feeling a little uneasy.  
  
" What! You knew Sirius."  
  
" Yea, I did. Is it me or are they whispering more then they are eating." she said trying to change the subject from her to the teens sitting across from then, who were whispering intently.  
  
" Yea I'll be right back." he said.  
  
" Ok." Meghenn said with a little sigh of relief. Remus got up and walked over to the three teens. He didn't want the whole table in on what they were talking about so he decided to go over and talk to them.  
  
"Hey guys what are you whispering about over here?" He asked scaring them and making them all jump.  
  
" We were talking about... Quidditch." Ron said after quick thinking.  
  
"But I thought Hermione didn't like Quidditch talk." He said not believing that Hermione would be that interested in Quidditch.  
  
" Well I ..." Hermione was a lost for words she knew what Remus said was right, she didn't like Quidditch talk.  
  
" Well she asked me a question and we started talking about this years team." Ron said trying to sound convincing.  
  
" Ok but stay out of trouble." he said and with on last _I-don't- believe-you look_ he went back to his seat to finish eating.  
  
" You know we should have told him, he will probably find out anyways. " Hermione said, feeling guilty for lying to Remus.  
  
" Yea, but we're not supposed to know, remember?" He said.  
  
" We should tell him, Remus isn't stupid." Ginny said.  
  
" Yea I'm not saying he is, but no one knows that we know, that Harry's at Hogwarts." Ron said.  
  
" Fine we won't tell anyone. I guess we'll let them tell us when they want us to know." Ginny said not feeling like agreeing with her brother. Though out the argument Hermione stayed out of it. She had her own idea but she wasn't going to tell Ron, because she didn't want to get in an argument with him. The remaining of dinner was eaten in silence at least between the three teens.  
  
After dinner Ginny went up to her room well Hermione went to Rons' room. When Ron opened the door she went in and sat down on the bed, Ron sat down next to her. Ron leaned in to kiss her, but Hermione stopped him.  
  
" Ron I think we should tell someone." Hermione said.  
  
" Look Her. I don't think we should." he said knowing what she was talking about.  
  
" Why, just because the fact we're not suppose to know."  
  
" I just don't want anyone to know that we know." he said.  
  
" Fine whatever, Ron. Look I'm tired I'm going back to my room." with that said she got up and crossed the room to the door and left.  
  
**Meghenns' Room**  
  
Meghenn was sitting on her bed reading a magazine. The magazine was called The Quibbler. She was reading an article about Rita Skeeter. The article was very interesting and she was almost done when there come a knock on the door. She got up and walked to the door.  
  
" Oh, hi Remus. What's up?" Meghenn asked.  
  
" Hi Meghenn. I was wondering if I could ask you how you knew Sirius." Remus asked. Meghenn had a feeling he was going to ask that. This time she knew she had to answer him.  
  
" Well..." Meghenn hesitated for a moment but then thought, _' well I just better tell him.'_ " Ok if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone until _we're_ ready to tell the others." she said saying the 'we're' with feeling.  
  
" Yea I promise. So what is it?" Remus asked.  
  
" Well...." (A/N: I'm not telling yet. =P)  
  
" WHAT!" Remus yelled, Meghenn nodded. " That's scary." Remus said, " So you're here to watch out for Harry?"  
  
" Yea." Meghenn said. They talked awhile before there was a knock on the door. Meghenn go up and walked to the door and opened it.  
  
" Why hello Hermione. What's wrong?"  
  
" Well I was wondering if I could talk to you." Hermione looked over Meghenns' shoulder and add, " alone."  
  
" Ok, I get the hint. Talk to you later?"  
  
" Yea." she said and closed the door behind him. " So what's wrong?"  
  
" I know that I'm not suppose to know but.. is Harry in the Hospital wing at Hogwarts?" Hermione blurted out.  
  
" Yes, but how did you find out?"  
  
" Umm.. Will I get that person into trouble?" she asked.  
  
" Well I promise I won't tell the others. Ok?" she said.  
  
" Ok, Ron he told me. Ron read the letter after the others left the kitchen and told me when I went and said Hi." Hermione said. " So what happened to him?"  
  
" I think it might have been the Dursleys. You do know who they are right?"  
  
" Yes there he's relatives. Is he alright?"  
  
" He should be..."  
  
" Do you think we can see him?" Hermione butted in.  
  
" I don't think he's ready to she any of his friends."  
  
" Alright, but you won't tell anyone I know right?"  
  
" I promise."  
  
"Thanks and can you tell Harry when you see him to get better soon."  
  
" Of course Hermione."  
  
"Thanks." Hermione said leaving the room.  
  
" He has some true friends." Meghenn said to herself going back to her magazine.  
  
** Remus Room**  
  
Remus was lying on his bed thinking about what Meghenn had just told him. He couldn't believe she... knock knock (A/N: I'm being such. a brat. Aren't I. =P you'll find out later.) Remus jumped about a foot off his bed. Once he had recovered he said " Come in."  
  
Ginny walked into the room and asked, " Mmm.. Remus, do you think I could ...mmm... ask you something?"  
  
" Sure what is it?"  
  
" Well I was wondering do you think I could visit Harry?"  
  
" No I don't. How much do you know?" He asked knowing that something was up at dinner with Ron, Hermione and, Ginny.  
  
" I now that he's at Hogwarts cause his Aunt and Uncle and cousin beat him up cause he's a wizard." Ginny said in a small voice.  
  
"I don't want to know how you found out but he's not ready for any visitors yet, and we don't know if it was his Aunt and Uncle yet."  
  
" Ok but please don't tell anyone I now."  
  
" Ok I want but you better. And I'll tell Harry you said hi when I visit him."  
  
" Thanks." she said and gave him a hug and left the room.  
  
** Ginny and Hermione's Room**  
  
" Hi 'Mione." Ginny said when she walked into her room.  
  
" Hi Gin. So where have you been?" Hermione asked Ginny when she sat down on her bed.  
  
"I was talking to Remus about Harry."  
  
" That's funny I was talking to Meghenn about Harry." Both girls giggled. " Don't tell Ron he'll kill us." Hermione said.  
  
" Yea same here."  
  
" Sure."  
  
" Man I wish I could see Harry." Ginny said with a little sigh.  
  
" Gin do you have a crush on Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
" No but do you have a crush on my brother?" Ginny asked.  
  
" Maybe I'm not telling." she said throwing a pillow at Ginny and Ginny throw one at Hermione. In a little bit pillows were being thrown across the room. After about an half and hour Mrs. Weasley came in and told the girls it was time to go to bed.  
  
" Ok mum let us clean this mess up first."  
  
" All right dear." So they started to clean the room and then they got changed into there P.Js.  
  
" Night Gin."  
  
" Night 'Mione."  
  
** The next morning at Hogwarts**  
  
" Mr. Potter wake up." Madam Pomfrey said trying to wake Harry up. Harry jumped as she shook him. When Harry finally wake fully he curled into a ball. " It's ok Harry." she said in the sweatiest voice and hugged him. " It's ok," she said over and over again. Harry finally realized where he was and that she wasn't going to hurt him.  
  
" What time is it?" he asked.  
  
" It's 7:30. I had to wake you, you were having a nightmare." she said.  
  
" Oh yea." he said.  
  
" What was it about Mr. Potter?"  
  
" Just a bad dream." he said, " nothing important."  
  
" Ok well would you like some breakfast, know that you're awake."  
  
" Sure," he said. She waved her wand and a tray appeared in front of him. It was oatmeal and milk the same as the day before.  
  
"Now eat up. I'll be in my office." she said. When she returned to her office Dumbledores' head was in the fireplace.  
  
" Morning Poppy." he said cheery.  
  
" Morning Albus. So what may I ask to your visit.  
  
" Well Remus Lupin would like to come see Harry. I was wondering if you could clean Harry up some."  
  
" He's not ready for visitors yet, Albus."  
  
"Poppy, Remus is like family to the boy and he needs family right now."  
  
" Fine only for a little while."  
  
" Thanks." Dumbledore said and disappeared out of the fireplace. Poppy went back out and saw Harry picking at his oatmeal.  
  
" Harry you need to eat something, you need your strength because you'll have a visitor today." She said not sounding the least bit happy.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Yes Mr. Potter Remus Lupin is coming to visit you."  
  
" When is he coming?"  
  
" Later so you better clean up," she said.  
  
" Ok. " Harry said he went to the bathroom. He took a long hot shower and put on one of the T-shirts that was two times to big and a pair of blue jeans. He looked into the mirror and he saw that he still had a faint out line around his eye from the black eye. His ankle was better Pomfrey had fixed that and his ribs still hurt but not as bad.  
  
" Mr. Potter."  
  
" Coming." Harry said and opened the bathroom door and saw Remus sitting down in a chair next to his bed. " Remus." Harry said making his way over to the bed. When he got there he gave Remus a big hug." How are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
" I came to see how you were, so how are you?"  
  
" Ok I guess. I'm doing better then I have been. So how are you?"  
  
" Fine lets see, Ginny says Hi and I think Ron, Hermione and Ginny are all up to something." Remus said and Harry couldn't help but laugh. As he laughed he felt a sharp pain in his chest, as if he was being stabbed again.  
  
" Are you ok?" Remus asked.  
  
" Yea, but my chest started to hurt as soon as I started to laugh." he said.  
  
" So Harry what happened to you? I mean how did you get all these injuries?" Remus asked. Harry had been dreading when he would be asked that. He didn't want to tell him or anyone for that mater, he didn't want anyone knowing what had happened to him. He didn't want anyone feeling sorry for him; he was sick and tiered of that. " Well Harry?" Remus asked when Harry didn't say anything.  
  
" I... um... I... a... really don't want to tell you," he said not looking up at his fathers friend. He didn't want to lie to him, but then again he didn't want to tell him the truth. He didn't want Remus thinking he couldn't take care of himself.  
  
" Harry you know we, as in the Order, just wants to help you. But if you don't want to tell me then, that's your choice but just remember, Harry, I'll always be here for you no matter what." he, Remus said. He wanted Harry to tell him, but if the boy didn't want to tell him, he knew he couldn't do anything. He just hoped he would tell him.  
  
" Yeah I know, Remus. I'm just not ready to tell anyone. You understand don't you?" Harry asked looking up at him.  
  
" Yes of course I understand Harry," he said with a small smile. It wasn't a happy smile it was a sad kinda smile. " So Harry can you wait till school starts?" Remus asked trying to change the subject into a happier one. He didn't want to push Harry into telling him he, Harry, didn't want too.  
  
" No I can't Hogwarts is like a second home to me. The first one is 12Grimmauld Place." He said with a hint of sadness. He hadn't been there since Sirius had passed away.  
  
" You miss him a lot don't you?" he, Remus, asked.  
  
" Yea I do, I miss him a whole lot," he said his voice cracking.  
  
" I miss him to Harry, probably as much as you." he, Remus said.  
  
" Yea I know, but Remus, do you have dreams about him dying over and over again." Harry asked not looking up at Remus's face.  
  
" No." Remus said hugging the now crying boy. Harry didn't want to cry in fort of Remus but he knew Remus missed Sirius as much as he did and probably missed him, Sirius, more then him. " It's ok Harry." Remus whispered to Harry. " It's ok."  
  
" No it's not, it's not ok. It's all my fault that he's dead. It's because of me, if it wasn't for me he would still be here, and be alive. " Harry said crying into Remus's chest.  
  
" Harry it's not your fault, if it wasn't for you he would have died 3 years earlier. He died in battle, that's how he would have wanted to die. He didn't like staying inside 24/7. No one could have stopped him, no one." He, Remus said.  
  
" Yes it's my fault. It's my fault my parents are dead and it's my fault that Sirius is dead. It's my fault that Voldemort is back, my fault that Pettigrew (A/N: is that how you spell it?) escaped, the second time. It's my fault for everything." Harry said through his tears.  
  
" Harry none of those things are your fault. No one could have stopped Voldemort from rising again, or Peter (A/N: That spelled right?) escaping again. It's not your fault your parents are dead. Voldemort wanted to them, before you were born. It's because they were in the Order. Harry you can't blame yourself for everything that happens. You are not at fault other people are at fault, but not you." He said. He never knew the boy fault like this, he knew he thought it was his fault for Sirius death but didn't know he, Harry, blamed himself for the deaths of almost everyone. Everyone that died for trying to save him. What really made him, Remus, mad was that he couldn't do anything to help the boy. He wanted to take all the pain and suffering away from him. He didn't want Harry suffering, especially like this. He, Harry, was to young to see people die that you love, to young for all this. Even though he wasn't too young he, Remus, didn't think it was right. The boy was in pain, too much pain Remus thought, he should have never gone though all this pain. " Harry nothing's you fault." he whispered to him.  
  
After a few minutes Harry slowly stopped crying. His eyes were puffy and red his face wet from the tears. Remus was rubbing Harrys back; he also had tears on his face not only because of Sirius but also because of Harry. Harry finally stopped crying all together. When he did they both sat in silence. About two minutes had passed and Harry finally asked about Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Remus was glade to tell him about his friends. They sat there for another hour or two talking about Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Meghenn, Nick and of course Quidditch.  
  
When Madam Pomfrey finally came in the wing she looked livid. She yelled at Remus that he had been there three hours to long. He should have left two hours ago. She said Harry needed his rest and talking wasn't helping him get rest.  
  
Remus looked terrified he was paler then Malfoy, if that was passable. He was slowly backing away from her looking at her as if he was about to get Avada Kedavra by her.  
  
Harry was trying really hard not to laugh at the look on Remus face he hardly noticed the yelling Madam Pomfrey was doing. He had his had up covering his mouth so he would brake out laughing. He was also trying not to laugh because he knew if he did his chest would start hurting and he didn't want that.  
  
" Ok I'm leaving." Remus said.  
  
" Good now get going," she said as Remus was heading over towards Harry's bed.  
  
" I am, I'm just going to say bye to Harry. If you don't mind." he said and it looked like she did mind.  
  
" Fine but make it quick," she said, tapping her foot, and her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
" Ok. Well bye Harry." he said giving a hug. " I'll see you later," he added in a whisper to him. He didn't feel like anymore yelling and he was scared of getting Avada Kedavra by her. " Bye Harry." with that said he left the ward (A/N: Is that right?).  
  
"Good now Mr. Potter get some rest. I'll bring you some food later."  
  
" Alright." he said and laid down on his back. He fell asleep about a minute later.  
  
In One of the Halls  
  
A young man in his mid-20 was waling towards the headmasters office, wanting to ask him something. He came to the gargoyle and said the password.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Ok let's c I have a few a/n notes:  
  
1: if anyone out there wishes to be a beta-reader for this story please e- mail me at moonfreakaol.com. I really need help on spelling, punctuation and all that stuff. This story needs some help on that.  
  
2: I'm not going to be able to update for a while since I'm going to be gone for the next week and still have ALOT to write for the next Ch. It's going to be either the same # of pgs or longer or maybe shorter but not by much. I only have 2 pg done and it's going to take a while for me to write it.  
  
3: If anyone has any ideas for the next Ch. or future Ch. please give ideas I need a few and if I use ur idea I'll give you create for that idea.

4: again sorry for the long wait i hope u all like this Ch. I enjoyed writing this it was funny on some parts i hope u all enjoy reading it. Thanks to ppl that reviewed.


	5. Authers Note plus chapter teaser

Ok I'm srry to all of u who thought this was a chappie.

I'm srry that I haven't updated in along time but I have good reason, well maybe just to me. Heres the reasons:

1- writers block (over the summer)

2- Knew what to write but couldn't figure out how to say any of it. (over the summer)

3- My old comp. desided it wanted to die so it did. (durning skool)

4- Power was out for 5 fucking day. (Just about 4 days ago, we got the power bck.)

So yeah I've had a few prob. with trying to write my storys. I've also had skool and Hw and all that fun stuff that comes with being a 9th grader. ::signs::

I've got quite a bit down with the next chappie but I still have about a half to do but I'm trying really really hard to write it. Easyer to say then to do. lol

So I've deside to be nice a give u all a teaser of the next chappie. It might be bad but it'll be better when I write the whole chappie. Hopfully.

Also I have a beta-reader now so u all dont have to suffer tho. my bad spelling.

**TEASER**

_Cory was walking from the headmaster's office when he ran into someone. " I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attion."_

_" That's ok." said Cory. " Let me help you." Cory said and helping the person to his feet._

_"Thanks"_

_" No prob."_

_" Who are you? And why are you here?"_

_"Oh my name is Cory, I just come from talking to the Headmaster, Dumbledore. I wanted to see if I could join the Order. So who are you?" Nick add as an after thought._

_"Oh my name is Remus Lupin, I work for the Order. i was here to see someone."_

_" Who? No one should be here it's summer."_

_"Oh just Harry."_

_" Harry, you don't mean Harry Potter. Why is he here, shouldn't he be at the Dursley's." Cory asked in shock._

_" How do you know this? Who told you, and how the hell do you know about the Order? Do you work for Voldmort?"_

_" No of course I don't work for Voldy. I wouldn't be showing consuren for the boy, if I worked for him would I?"_

_" No I guess your right. But how do you know about the Order?"_

_" Oh, I'm friends with Meghenn and Nick."_

_" Ok, that's such a lovely explantion."_

_"Yeah I now, but it's true. I am friends with them. So why IS Harry here?" Cory asked._

_" If Albus says your in the Order then I'll be happy to tell you."_

_" Fine fair enough."_

_" So when are you Suppose to go to 12 GP?"_

_" GP?" asked Cory wondering what the hell GP was._

_" 12 Grimuble Place. It's just easyer the says the whole thing."_

_" Oh, ok. Dumbledore said to come by around 12:00."_

_" Well it's almost 12 now, we should be going then."_

_" All right." Cory said following Remus out of the castle so they could Apparate._

Well I hope u like. It's not much but it's the best I could do.

Ok I dont know when i'll update but I'm hoping soon. If u want to know y i'm not updateing or just want to know how I'm coming along in my storys then go to my live journal the link is on my bio. If u want to know other storys I'm working on the go tomy homepage which the link is on my bio to.

Ok thanks to my lovly reviewers u all make my day.

**charlie-potter1- **Thanks and srry I haven't updated. I'll try and update asap.

**volleypickle16-** Thanks

**Lady Voldything-** Hey thanks any help will be loved.

**Charming Visions-** Thanks for reviewing. I do know how to use know, now, and no but I'm going ot bck and fix them. Also I do think the story is rushing to so I'm going ot try and slow it down.

**yaara()- **Thanks for the review. Srry but can't say, and srry u dont find out in the next chappie. srry. I'll try and update soon.

**redhot chick()-** thanks.

**pet peeves( ) -** yeah I know I'm going to go bck and fix the mistakes or try at lest. thanks for reviewing.

**hiya( )- **thanks but can't say if it is or isn't

**Fairytale-princess-504-** Hey thanks yeah I need help I know, but I have a beta, know but I'm happy for any help I get. So feel free to give me any advise u wish.

NOTE: I"m going to be read reading my other chappies to try to fix mistakes.

Also If anyone want to be on my mailing list I'll e-mail u when I update. If so then leave ur e-mail in a review and I'll be happy yo e-mail u, but i'll be e-mailing u all under moonfreak at aol cause it's my main e-mail. Ok?

Well anyways keep reading and hope u all dont kill me.


	6. Sorry

OK, first off I want to say sorry for not updating, but I really don't know what to write. So I'm not going to cont. this story. I also think this story is going way to fast, and it's crappy. But I'm glade that so many of you thought it was good, but I just don't think it is. I'm sorry. So if any of you have questions e-mail me and I'll answer them. E-mail is moonfreak (at)aol (dot) com. Also my other storys on my other name is taking up my time, so thats another reason I'm not cont. this story. Hope you all don't hate me, well hate me to much. :(

Sorry again.

Potter Vs. Malfoy


End file.
